The Beginning of Everything 2009
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features Black Woz's first transformation into Kamen Rider Woz, and the full return of Tsukasa Kadoya since his last appearance in episode 16 and the allusion of his return towards the end of the previous episode. This episode also reveals the truth behind the bus accident and the identity of the man who appeared in Sougo's dream. Synopsis Geiz, who believed that Tsukuyomi caused that accident in the past because of him, decides to renew his confidence in destroying Kamen Rider Zi-O by transforming into Geiz Revive! Meanwhile, Black Woz, who is growing concerned with the increasing confrontation between Sougo and Geiz, approaches Heure for assistance. They seem to be working together in order to devise some sort of plan to prevent it from happening again... Plot Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : *Sougo Tokiwa (child): *Hiryu Kakogawa (child): * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Another Ghost: *Another Gaim: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz, Geiz Revive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz Revive Goretsu, Geiz Revive Shippu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***White ****Woz ***Black ****Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***White ****N/A ***Black ****N/A Errors *Despite Tsukuyomi being pushed on the ground, she is nowhere to be seen when Swartz transports him and the children out. She was shown later near Tsukasa as they teleported before the bus explodes *Like in previous episode, when Hiryu transforms to Another Zi-O, he inserts the Another Zi-O Watch horizontally, but after successfully transforming, the Another Zi-O Watch is in vertical as normal. However, it’s possible that this is how he transforms. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Viewership': 3.9% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz & Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O II ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Shippu) ***Woz: Woz Zi-O EP27 CS 1.png|Parts of the GeizRevive Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Zi-O EP27 CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Kuuga, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches In Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *The opening sequence now includes GeizRevive. **Also, White Woz writing his notebook in the background of Kamen Rider Woz are removed. As his power is stolen in this episode. *This is the first time Black Woz narrates outside the big black room. *This episode shows one of the weaknesses of White Woz's notebook, that some of his predictions can be interfered with. This shown when his Miridewatch is being returned to him only for Black Woz to intercept it. *Black Woz gives himself a speech shortly after his first transformation into Kamen Rider Woz. *The reveal of Swartz's identity in this episode foreshadows his identity again as another mystery "man in black" in Episode 38. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for すべてのはじまり2009 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for すべてのはじまり2009 References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode